


You Could Devastate Me

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sex Swing, Slapping, Spanking, Vibrators, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: for this request I got on tumblr (@bi-beverie hmu lol): "ok look, i need reddie smut. like hard core bdsm kinky reddie. plz and thank you,"





	You Could Devastate Me

**Author's Note:**

> okay guys, i tried to do research, but it didn't get me very far lol. i have never used a sex swing so please don't take my word as gospel on how to. this is fiction, not an instruction manual lmao pls do your research and be safe if you're gonna try stuff like this!!

They agreed on the scene before they left the house for the evening. They hadn’t done anything really rough all month, and Eddie was itching for it. He was super stressed from work and really needed Richie to make an absolute wreck of him. And there was no better way to rile Richie up than to make him jealous. Eddie had been a brat all week - just subtle things, like not letting Richie touch him, insisting he had to work, but it was enough that Richie was already starting to slip into his dominant headspace. Eddie could see it settling in his eyes in the Uber on the way to the club, and it had his pants tightening before they even got there. God, Eddie was gonna be a fucking brat. He wanted Richie as possessive as possible. He wanted him downright crazed in his need to show Eddie his place.

Eddie was so excited.

He was wearing tight high-waisted jeans, ones that showed off his ass but didn’t allow access like the skirt he’d been debating would. He was also wearing a sheer shirt with the top few buttons undone. It was a look that would drive Richie crazy, one that would get him plenty of attention at the club, and one that would take Richie longer to take off than he’d want. Eddie was honestly pretty proud of himself.

The club was pretty crowded, and Eddie clung to Richie as they entered so as to not lose him. Richie led him immediately to the bar. Richie ordered for him, something which would’ve earned him a smack on the shoulder any other night. Tonight though, it made a chill of pleasure run through Eddie. The possessive hand Richie placed on Eddie’s hip had him half hard; Eddie wanted to feel both of Richie hands on his hips as he bent him over and fucked him. But they could get to that later, as Eddie reminded himself with a deep, steadying breath. He wanted to make Richie wait for it tonight, wanted to drive him crazy. It would be even better that way, with Richie pent up all night.

They sipped slowly and absently on their drinks, neither of them trying to get drunk. “I wanna dance,” Eddie pouted, running his fingers along Richie’s arm. Richie gave him a small, amused smile.

“Then go dance,” he said and nodded toward the dancefloor. “I’ll be right here watching you.” Eddie just huffed a little before making his way into the crowd of bodies.

Eddie didn’t mind dancing by himself, especially with Richie watching, but it wasn’t long before there was someone pressed up behind him. He wanted to roll his eyes, but he was also grateful for the opportunity to make Richie “jealous.” He turned from Richie and grinded back against the guy, letting him run his hands over him. “What are you doing out here? Dancing like that all alone?” _Ugh,_ Eddie thought. He couldn’t wait to be back with Richie. But when he looked back at Richie the guy being all over him was worth it. Even from a distance in a dark club Eddie could see how dark his husband’s eyes were, how tightly set his jaw was. Eddie smiled at him sweetly before turning away again.

“Just dancing,” Eddie absently answered the guy. Thankfully he was quiet after that and Eddie could just get lost in the music. He liked dancing, even if there were annoying, horny guys all around him. He liked dancing for Richie, liked knowing his eyes were on him. When he looked over again there was a girl sitting next to Richie who was clearly trying to get his attention, but Richie wasn’t paying her any mind. His eyes were still on Eddie, who couldn’t keep himself from his husband anymore. He wordlessly and unceremoniously left his dancing partner on the floor in favor of prancing up to Richie. Eddie slotted their legs together and pressed his chest to Richie’s. Richie gave him a kiss, settling one hand on his waist.

“You having fun, baby?”

“I’d have more fun with you.”

“I think we should go home,” Richie said in Eddie’s ear, making him shiver.

“But we just got here,” Eddie pouted.

Richie’s grip on his waist tightened. “If you go back to that creep I’m not fucking you tonight.” Eddie whimpered. “Do you want that, you little slut? Do you want him more than me?” Eddie shook his head.

“Just want you,” he whispered, tucking his head into Richie’s neck.

“I don’t know, you looked like you were enjoying it.” Eddie loved the edge Richie’s voice had taken on. “Maybe I’ll leave you here and let him have his way with you.” Eddie shook his head again. “No,” Richie chuckled, “no, you don’t want that. I know what you want. You want me to punish you, don’t you, baby?” Eddie nodded, clutching Richie’s shirt. “You only want me. Because I’m the only one who knows how to make you feel good. I’m the only one who knows how to hurt you the way you like. Isn’t that right, angel?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie whispered.

“Good. Now we’re going home.”

Eddie hid his smirk when he saw that the Uber was already outside. They behaved on the ride home out of consideration for the driver, just cuddling a bit as Richie brought Eddie into his side. Eddie had his arms crossed the whole time - something the driver wouldn’t notice that Richie would definitely punish him for later.

Eddie was expecting to start as soon as they got home, but Richie just headed immediately for the kitchen. Eddie followed, standing in the doorway as he watched Richie pour himself a glass of scotch. “Daddy?” Eddie asked hesitantly. Richie turned and leaned on the counter, which really tested Eddie’s self-control. Richie quirked an eyebrow at him. “I-I thought…”

“You thought what?” Richie asked, stalking toward Eddie. Eddie backed up, loving the way his heart was racing in his chest, loving the fire in Richie’s eyes. Eddie’s back hit the wall of the foyer, allowing Richie to crowd into his space. “What did you think, princess?” Richie nudged Eddie’s legs apart and slid one of his own between them. He got his knee under Eddie and bent his leg up so that Eddie was straddling his thigh, only the wall to support his back as his feet left the ground. Richie cocked his head to the side and swirled his scotch in one hand, the other hanging at his side so that Eddie had to grip onto him for support. “Did you think that after teasing me for a week and then grinding on that guy like a little slut that daddy was just gonna give you whatever you wanted?” Eddie whimpered. Richie leaned in and kissed Eddie’s neck, still keeping his hands to himself. “Oh, baby,” Richie sighed in Eddie’s ear, “you’re gonna wait. You’re gonna wait like you made me wait. And then I’m gonna tease you so much more than you teased me.”

He stepped back, letting Eddie fall and stumble into him. He set his scotch down on the table in the entryway then led Eddie down the hall with his hand on the small of his back. Eddie’s breath hitched with excitement and anticipation when they stopped in front of their “play” room. Richie took out the key and unlocked it, leading Eddie in by the hand. He stopped in the middle of the room and kissed from Eddie’s hand up his arm. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” He then kissed his forehead before settling on the bed. Eddie knew better than to follow him. “But you know that, don’t you?” he smirked as he leaned back. “Strip. Show daddy how fucking pretty his little princess is.” Eddie obediently began unbuttoning his shirt. “Slower.” He suppressed a frustrated whine and slowed down. He decided to have fun with it, batting his eyes at Richie as he let his shirt fall to the floor. He swiveled his hips as he undid the button and the zipper on his jeans, then turned and bent over, showcasing his ass as he took them off. He was just wearing boxer briefs, but they were pretty short, and he smiled to himself as he heard Richie curse under his breath. Finally, Eddie took them off and turned to face Richie once he was fully naked. “Get over here.”

That voice was everything Eddie had dreamed it would be. He walked over to Richie, playing with his hands and curling in on himself for show. Richie grabbed him by the wrists and kissed them both, looking up at Eddie with dark eyes but completely ignoring his hard and leaking cock. He then pulled him across his lap, making Eddie yelp in surprise. Richie wasted no time in bringing his hand down on Eddie’s ass. “This is mine,” Richie growled, “got it?” Eddie nodded and got another spank, which sent pleasure coursing through him. “Say it.”

“It’s yours,” Eddie gasped. “I’m yours, my ass is all yours.” His cock throbbed against Richie’s thigh and was surely leaking precome onto his jeans.

“That’s right, baby. And do you know what that means?” Richie spanked him again, harder and in the same spot; the pain felt amazing. “It means that only I get to touch you.” _Spank._ “It means that I touch you when I want to.” _Spank_. “And how I want to. Do you understand?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie nearly cried, “I understand.” Richie maneuvered Eddie so that he straddled Richie’s lap, and the manhandling only made Eddie harder. The obvious erection under his ass didn’t help. Richie gripped his hips so hard Eddie wouldn’t be surprised if it bruised - he hoped it would, he loved being covered in marks, and he wanted to be painted in Richie’s handprints for days. Richie must’ve had a similar idea, as he bit down hard on Eddie’s neck and sucked painfully on the sensitive skin. Eddie moaned wantonly and bucked his hips, but Richie held him so that he couldn’t rub his cock against Richie’s stomach. Richie kept sucking harsh marks all across Eddie’s neck and chest, and all Eddie could do was whine and grip Richie’s shirt and hair. Richie looked up at him with pupils blown wide and his lips slick with spit. “Just in case you forget who you belong to,” he grinned. He then pulled Eddie flush against him and lifted him up; Eddie instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around him. His cock twitched in excitement when he realized Richie was carrying him over to the swing. Eddie obediently held an arm up, which made Richie chuckle. “Aw, is someone being good now?” he teased with a kiss and light bite to Eddie’s ear.

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie answered sweetly as Richie secured the restraint.

“That’s cute,” Richie mused. “Not gonna get you anywhere, though.” Eddie huffed as Richie slipped his other wrist into another restraint. “There’s my little brat,” Richie smirked. He supported Eddie as he slipped his ankles into restraints that kept his legs up and spread. Richie made sure the restraints were secure before stepping back and admiring his work. Eddie’s skin burned under his eyes, loving how it felt to be spread open for him. Richie walked back up to him and grabbed his jaw, forcing it up so he could lick a lewd stripe up the column of Eddie’s throat. Eddie moaned. Richie stepped away with a satisfied smile and made his way toward the dresser they kept their toys in. He got out the lube and walked back over, squirting some on his fingers and warming it up on the way. He looked Eddie in the eyes and brought his finger right up against Eddie’s hole. Eddie whimpered desperately, but Richie just looked at him. His jaw was set, the slightest hint of a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. Lips that Eddie would give anything to feel on him. When Richie didn’t move, just kept his finger where it was, Eddie looked up to find his eyes already trained on Eddie’s.

“Please,” Eddie whined with wide eyes and a pout. Richie’s smile grew imperceptibly.

“Please what, baby?”

“Please finger me, daddy. Please, I need you so bad, need to feel your fingers inside of me.”

“Work for it if you need it so bad.” Heat flushed through Eddie’s cheeks and chest, but he did as he was told. He rocked himself back, and when his momentum pushed him forward Richie’s finger slipped into him. He threw his head back and moaned; he knew he’d been missing Richie inside of him, but he hadn’t realized how much. A sort of embarrassment coursed through him as Richie watched with a small smile as Eddie rocked himself back and forth, desperately seeking more pleasure and friction, but he liked it - in fact he loved it, loved the condescension in Richie’s eyes. He knew Richie was gonna make him work for it, but eventually Richie was going to take Eddie apart, and Eddie couldn’t wait. He rocked eagerly, wanting to fast forward to Richie fucking his brains out.

But then Richie pulled away and went back to the drawer. “Wait, nonono, daddy, come back! Please, please I need your fingers, daddy,” Eddie begged, thrashing uselessly at his restraints.

Richie ignored him and rifled through the drawer. He pulled out two blindfolds - a red one and a black one - and held them up to Eddie. “Which color?” Eddie just pouted and shook his head. “Well alright, if you won’t choose I will.” He tossed the red one carelessly back in the drawer and headed over with the black one.

“But I wanna see you,” Eddie whined petulantly as Richie secured the soft eye mask on his head. However, he didn’t slip it over his eyes yet. He stooped down a bit and looked Eddie in the eye.

“That’s exactly why I’m doing this. You’ve been a brat, and brats don’t get what they want.”

“But I’ll be good, _so_ good for you, daddy, I promise!”

“It’s a little late for that, sweetheart.” Richie kissed his nose, pulled down the blindfold, and pressed two fingers inside of him. Eddie let out a small, breathy moan at the new sensation. “Now fuck yourself on my fingers or I’ll leave you here.” Eddie was quick to comply, rocking his hips as fast as he could. However, given that he was suspended, he couldn’t go nearly as quickly as he wanted.

“Daddy, please,” he cried. “I want it fast, please give it to me, please.”

“You’ll take what I give you or you get nothing. Got that, sweetheart?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie agreed reluctantly.

“Tell daddy what you’re working toward.”

“Your cock, daddy.”

“Yeah? You want daddy’s cock inside of you?”

“Need it,” Eddie mewled, increasing the enthusiasm and the power of his thrusts but still only minimally increasing the speed.

“You think daddy’s cock is gonna make all this hard work worth it?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie groaned, “so worth it. I’d do anything to get your cock inside of me.”

“I know you would,” Richie chuckled smugly. “God, I’ve got such a desperate cockslut, don’t I? Such a needy little whore for daddy.” Eddie gasped when he felt Richie’s lips on the inside of his knee. “And so pretty, too. Daddy’s so lucky to have you, kitten.” He pressed a kiss to the inside of Eddie’s thigh, making him whine and shake. “You’re so fun to play with. So fun to tease.” Richie sucked one of Eddie’s nipples into his mouth. Eddie moaned, high pitched and desperate, and a bead of precome leaked from his cock. Richie kissed his way up Eddie’s neck until his lips brushed against his ear. “You’re even more fun to fuck.” He harshly thrust his fingers inside of Eddie, his finger finally brushing up against Eddie’s prostate.

“Yes!” Eddie cried, his hands grabbing onto the restraints. “Yes, yes, please keep going, please.” But Richie slid his fingers out and, in doing so, earned himself a frustrated whine from Eddie that bordered on the beginning of a tantrum.

“Show me you can take three,” he ordered, pressing three fingers to Eddie’s rim. Eddie pressed himself against Richie, and it burned, but he managed to fit three fingers inside of him. He let out soft, high pitched, breathy grunts every time he felt Richie’s knuckles against his ass, his fingers buried as deep inside of him as they would go. The pain soon subsided and faded into pleasure that made Eddie throw his head back. He loved Richie’s fingers, loved the way he curled them inside of him every once in a while.

“Fuck, daddy,” he moaned. “Wanna see you.” He loved the way Richie looked when he got Eddie like this, and he wanted to see the look in his eyes as Eddie fucked himself on his fingers. But Richie ignored Eddie’s request, instead removing his fingers and leaving the blindfold. “No, please,” Eddie all but sobbed, reaching futilely for Richie. He heard him rummaging around again, but he couldn’t tell what he was doing. Eddie whimpered at the emptiness. Richie must’ve taken his shoes off, because Eddie didn’t hear him walk over - he just heard soft vibrations seconds before he felt them inside of him. He cried out, gripping his restraints again. He was so lost in the feeling of the vibrator inside of him that he almost missed Richie securing a cock ring on him. “No,” Eddie whined, “daddy, please.”

“I told you I was gonna make you wait, princess,” Richie tutted. “Brats don’t come until they’re allowed, you know that.” Eddie whined indignantly but stopped squirming, allowing Richie to do whatever he wanted to him. But… Richie didn’t do anything. The cock ring stayed on and the vibrator stayed inside of him, but he didn’t hear where Richie was. That is, until he heard a belt buckle and a zipper coming undone from a little ways across the room.

Eddie moaned as he listened to Richie spit in his own hand and start stroking his cock. “That’s not fair,” Eddie whined, pulling uselessly at his restraints again. “Please daddy, I wanna see you, want your cock so bad.”

“Then earn it. Take your punishment like a good slut.” Suddenly the vibrations picked up, making Eddie gasp and buck his hips. The new speed was intense, and it had his cock flushing with pleasure. The pleasure soon mixed with an edge of pain, as Eddie couldn’t come even if he wanted to. Eddie’s hands reached instinctively for his cock, for the vibrator, for Richie, for any control over the situation, but his efforts were fruitless.

“Daddy,” he cried. “Please, please, please, need you so so bad, please.”

“What do you want, baby?” Richie asked, his voice getting closer and closer to Eddie. His strokes sounded slower now, and just the thought of it made Eddie drool.

“I wanna watch you stroke your cock, I wanna see you. You’re so fucking hot, I wanna see you so bad, wanna hold you. Wanna take your cock up my ass and make you feel good. Please, daddy, please let me be good for you, please let me see you.”

“You’re so cute when you beg like a little whore.” Eddie didn’t need to see to know Richie was smirking victoriously. Suddenly there was another smack to Eddie’s ass, making him gasp as pleasure sparked through him. “Aren’t you such a pretty whore for daddy? Such a pretty,” _spank,_ “dirty,” _spank_ , “desperate,” _spank,_ “bad,” _spank,_ “greedy little whore.” He grabbed Eddie’s ass, which made him whimper. “You’re a spoiled little whore who thinks his daddy will give him anything he wants, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Eddie whined. “I wanna be good for you, please.”

“No, you wanna get fucked. Isn’t that right? Daddy’s little whore just wants some cock, doesn’t he?” Eddie nodded, a pout in his face. “Say it.”

“Want your cock, daddy.”

“Do you? I think you’d let anyone shove their cock up your ass. I think you’d spread your legs for anyone.” Eddie’s cheeks and chest burned at the words.

“No! Daddy, it’s just you, I promise I only want you.”

“Yeah? And why’s that?”

“Because no one can fuck me like you do.” Eddie gasped as Richie started brutally fucking the vibrator in and out of him. “I love you, daddy.”

“Aw, he’s being sweet now,” Richie chuckled. He kissed the inside of Eddie’s thigh sweetly before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Eddie cried out, though he couldn’t tell if it was more from pain or pleasure. “Kissing up to daddy, are we? Gonna be a good, sweet little boy? You think if you’re nice daddy will stuff you full of his cock?”

“Please,” was all Eddie could say, his head swimming.

“That’s it, keep begging, slut.” Eddie responded with an endless string of _pleasepleaseplease,_ rocking himself onto the vibrator. But Richie took it away right as he started, making Eddie whimper indignantly. He missed the fullness, but he loved the anticipation, not knowing what was coming next. He perked up when he heard Richie open the lube again. It must’ve shown, because Richie chuckled. “So desperate to be filled and you don’t even know what you’re getting.” But Eddie would know the feeling of Richie’s cock pressed to his hole anywhere, any time.

“Yes!” he cried out. “Pleasepleaseplease, please daddy, please give it to me.”

“Work for it.”

Eddie swung back eagerly, rocking his hips forward and letting out an obscene moan when he felt Richie’s cock breach his hole. He contemplated taking it slow, letting himself adjust, but he was too far gone to care about that. His lust drove him forward and back and forward again, taking Richie as deep as he could. “That’s it, baby,” Richie praised. “Fuck, that’s a good slut. See? Isn’t it nice to do what you’re told?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Isn’t it nice to give daddy what he wants?”

“ _Yes_ , daddy,” Eddie answered even more emphatically. He rocked his hips harder and faster for emphasis.

“Keep it up and daddy just might fuck you.” That motivated Eddie like nothing else. He pumped as fast as he could, desperate for it, not bothering to hold back his desperate little grunts and cries and moans as he fucked himself on Richie’s cock. He clenched around him, just the way he knew he liked, and was delighted when it had the desired effect. Richie growled and grabbed Eddie by the hips, pulling and pushing him up and down his cock.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Eddie cried. “Use me, use me, use me, _yes_.”

“Yeah, that’s it, baby, that’s right. You love getting fucked like a little toy, don’t you? You like when daddy uses you to get off?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie moaned. His voice droned off into a litany of _yes daddy_ , repeated over and over like a prayer when Richie began fucking into him in earnest. He moaned in surprise, pain, and pleasure when Richie’s hand came down hard across his cheek.

“Your ass belongs to me,” Richie grunted as he gripped Eddie by the throat. He dug his fingers into the sides of his throat under his jaw. Eddie loved the pain, loved the shortness of breath and the lightheadedness that eventually arrived. “ _You_ belong to me, you’re mine. Only I get to make you feel this good, got it?” Eddie nodded as best he could with Richie’s hand still wrapped around his throat. _God_ it made him want to come, and his cock throbbed more painfully the harder Richie choked him. He let up a little, but Eddie whined in protest. Richie laughed again and tightened his grip, fucking Eddie even harder.

“Yes,” Eddie gasped out weakly, his knuckles white from how hard he was gripping his restraints. Richie choked Eddie until he couldn’t breathe, then released his grip right as Eddie’s head started to get light. “Please,” he rasped.

“Please what?” Richie asked as he continued to slam his hips into Eddie’s. Eddie’s lack of sight heightened the sound of skin slapping against skin, of the restraints rattling, of Richie’s grunts and Eddie’s moans. It made his cock throb desperately.

“I need to come, daddy,” he pleaded.

“Oh, you need it?” Richie mocked in a tone that made Eddie’s cheeks grow hot again. “I guess you should’ve thought about that before you decided to be brat.”

“Hurts,” he cried.

“Oh, I know it does sweetheart. But you like that, don’t you?” Eddie could only whimper in response. “Yeah, I know you fucking do.” At the same time, Richie nailed Eddie’s prostate and slapped him. Eddie’s cock dribbled out more precome, proving Richie’s point. Eddie moaned obscenely. “You’ll come tonight, princess, but not until daddy does, okay?” Eddie nodded, then pointedly clenched around Richie again. Richie groaned and tightened his grip on Eddie’s hips.

“Please come inside me, daddy,” Eddie begged. “Please, want your come so bad, want it dripping down my thighs.”

“Yeah? You wanna be full of my come, kitten?”

“Yes, daddy, please.”

“Maybe I’ll just fuck you and fill you up with my come and then leave you here until I’m ready to give you some more.” Eddie whimpered. “Yeah, you want as much of my come as possible, don’t you baby? Hungry for daddy’s come like a good little slut.”

“Wan’ it so bad,” Eddie moaned, his voice slurred from pleasure and the overstimulation of being denied an orgasm.

“Gonna give it to you, baby,” Richie panted, and Eddie could tell from the sloppiness of his thrusts that he meant soon. “Gonna give my little comeslut just what he wants.” Richie removed the cock ring then, and Eddie almost sobbed with pleasure and relief. Richie gave him a few more hard thrusts before they were both coming, their moans mixing in the air of the room. Eddie wasn’t sure what felt better: his own release or being filled with Richie’s come.

Richie kissed Eddie tenderly as he pulled out. “That was so good,” Eddie panted, feeling lighter than air.

“I’m glad,” Richie smiled against his cheek. “It was amazing for me, you’re so good for me.” Eddie preened under the praise and the soft touches. “I’m gonna take the blindfold off, okay baby?” Eddie nodded and hummed contentedly as he felt Richie’s come drip out of him. He smiled to himself when he heard Richie curse at the sight. He then slowly slid the eye mask off, letting Eddie adjust gradually to the light. The dim lighting helped, but Eddie still squinted a bit. Eddie beamed at his husband, so happy that he could finally see him. He looked so beautiful with a sheen of sweat making his skin glisten and his damp curls pushed away from his face. His blue eyes sparkled from behind his glasses as they drank in Eddie’s smiling face. “God, you’re cute,” Richie grinned before peppering Eddie’s face with more kisses.

“I love you,” Eddie smiled. However, he frowned as soon as he reached for Richie and found he was still bound up. Richie kissed his pout away.

“I love you too, angel. Let’s get you down from there, yeah?” Eddie nodded. “Arms around me, baby, I’ve got you.” Richie undid him one arm at a time, making sure he took his time letting each arm down so he wouldn’t hurt himself. He wrapped his arms around Richie’s shoulders, leaning his weight on him, pleasantly exhausted. He barely did any of the work as Richie undid the leg restraints and wrapped Eddie’s legs around his waist. Then Richie was carrying him to the kitchen and setting him down on the counter. He gave Eddie some fruit and water and ran his fingers through his hair and kissed his temple as he ate. “You are perfect,” Richie sighed. A pleasant flush spread across Eddie’s skin, and he leaned even further into Richie’s embrace.

“I love you so much,” Eddie murmured into Richie’s shoulder.

“I love you, too.” Richie kissed Eddie’s hair and held him close. “You wanna get cleaned up?” Eddie nodded sleepily against Richie’s chest, and Richie picked him up. Eddie was asleep before they even made it to the bathroom, feeling warm and safe and happy in his husband’s loving arms.


End file.
